That Alt Girl
by NicolePochat17
Summary: Nicki didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in New York, following her dreams. Being stuck at Barden was probably going to drive her to the brink of insanity. That all changes though as soon as she lays eyes on that Alt girl. That Alt girl, throughout the year would change Nicki's whole perception on life and turn her world upside down. Rated M: language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

One question keeps running through my head right now. That question is: 'What am I even doing here?' I knew that caving into my moms advice to go to college was a bad idea. I was supposed to be on a plane to New York City right now. I was supposed to be following my dreams and becoming the lead singer in a band, an actress, and making movies in my favorite city in the world. But no... I'm unpacking all of my belongings into my new dorm room at Barden University in Georgia.

Just as I finished making my bed, another girl walked in. She's Asian, and just a little bit shorter than I am. We both stood there in awkward silence whilst she put her stuff down on her bed. She started to take her clothes out of her bag and put them on shelves and in drawers. It gave me a chance to get a good look at her: petite, long and straight black hair with bangs that hung just above her eyebrows. Her outfit was god awful. It looked as if she'd just thrown on anything that matched. But who am I to make fun of the way someone dresses? People have probably said worse about the way I dress.

Things were getting way too awkward for my liking so I decided to break the silence, "Hey you must be Lily, I'm Nicole but you can call me Nicki or Nic or just about anything really..." I trailed off waiting for a response from the girl who I would share my personal space with for a year. She looked up at me timidly and said, "Hello, my name is Lily Onakuramara and I was born with gills like a fish." It was barely audible, but I understood her, "Uhh cool, I guess." I replied. She smiled at me and went back to unpacking her things. I did the same.

Whilst setting up my computer which held all of my music and my own personal recordings, there was a knock at the door, "Knock knock!" It was my mom, the last person I wanted to see right now. She came over and hugged me and my body stiffened, as if it was natural. She broke the hug and smiled at me. I managed to plaster a fake smile on my lips. "How's the unpacking going, Nicole?" I sighed at the sound of my actual name, "Good I guess until you got here." My mom looked disappointed and sighed at the obvious fact that I wasn't pleased to see her here. She opted to talk to Lily, "Hi you must be Nicole's roommate, I'm Professor Richards, Nicole's mom. I teach Law Theory here." There was no response from the shy girl except a nod. My mom just decided to smile politely back. She turned her attention back to me, and I just tuned her out because I knew she was going to start rambling on about something.

I began to think about the actual reason I'm here: My mom and her new husband both conveniently got offered at job to teach here at Barden. He would teach Communications and she would teach Law Theory. We moved down here to Georgia just as soon as I graduated high school from New York. I got mad at the fact that following my dreams would have been so much easier if I wasn't dragged here by my mom, advising and forcing me to go to college because I would get to go for free.

I finally got fed up with my mothers presence and looked at her and said, "Why are you even here in the first place!?" It came out harsh, but I didn't really care. She crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "I don't know maybe because I'm your mom and I wanted to make sure you were settling in alright!" She tries her hardest to be sarcastic, but she just isn't. She continued on, "Plus, Mike and I wanted to know if you wanted any help unpacking." Ugh... Mike. I shuddered at the sound of his name, "No that's alright, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and Mike. How is the step- faggot anyway?" I hate Mike, so I just figured I would give him a little pet name for my own entertainment. My mother gaped at the name I had given him but just decided to let it go. She began to answer my question, "He's fine, thanks for asking. He actually has to leave for a few days for a conference in Los Angles, and..." I cut my mom off, "Oh mom! You think I actually cared? That's so sweet, but I just wanted to say the word "step- faggot"." My mom was trying so hard not to explode right now. I could see it on her face because it was about as red as my jeans. She inhaled deeply and did the same as she exhaled then put a smile on her face, " So have you two been on The Quad?" She's directing the question to Lily and I, "During this time of year I heard that the kids sit on the grass, talk, make friends..." I looked over to Lily briefly to see that she was setting up her laptop on her desk but then quickly replied to my mom, "I don't want to sit on the grass mom. I want to go back to New York, go to the city, star in a Broadway musical, make movies and live my life!" She looked me in the eyes, "You know, Nicole, I had the same dreams as you when I was about your age, but you know what your grandmother told me?" I shrugged, signaling her to continue, "She told me that even if I were to make it big and do these shows and be in all these movies, that it wouldn't last forever. Now I'm telling you the same thing." My mother just did not want to understand that this is what I really wanted, so I tried putting it in the most simplest terms possible, "I wanna sing and make music, I wanna preform on stage in front of people, mom!" She studied my face for a few seconds, "But you're going to get a college education first. For free I might add, and that's the end of it, Nicole."

Lily stood up from her desk and quietly said, "I'm going to go to the activity fair." She then proceeded to trot, literally trot out of the room. My mom was still in the room, and the last thing I wanted to be with her was alone so I told her that I would go too. She seemed happy, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

AN: I know it seems like I'm mirroring the exact story line that the movie has, and I kind of am, but it won't stay that way for long! Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of my story!:)


	2. Chapter 2

When I got outside to the activity fair, it was nothing but chaos. There are some pretty weird clubs on campus: Quiditch Club, Fraternities, Sororities, Asian Association and there's even a club for deaf Jews.

I was all alone, and Lily was no where to be found. So, I decided to walk around for a little while just looking at some of the booths. I stopped at a booth for a band on campus looking for a singer and picked up some of their flyers and other information. I saw a movie production booth and stopped there as well.

This was not the best start to my college career at all. I was getting really frustrated because nothing was really catching my eye, until now. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. I always had doubts about my sexual orientation up until this point. She's wearing a red tank top covered with a gray vest that was wavy at the hem line, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. She had on dark eye makeup and her dark brown hair had a jagged part, and was wavy all the way down to her shoulders. And oh my god she has tattoos. She was way shorter than me, and even Lily. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I wasn't just going to let her walk away without knowing her name so I decided to follow her around the fair. I know it sounds really creepy, but this girl was so different and so unique, that I just couldn't let her slip away.

I kept my distance until she got stopped at a booth by a red head and a blonde. I decided to walk up to the booth as well just out of sheer curiosity, and because I would get to be closer to her. The booth said 'Barden Bellas' on it. I stood next to the girl, trying to concentrate on what the red head and the blonde were saying. All I could really understand was that the Barden Bellas were an A Capella group on campus along with three other groups: the BU Harmonics, the High Notes, and the Treble Makers. I was so distracted by the beautiful girl I was standing next to that I didn't even notice the red head was talking to her and I, "So, are you interested?" She asked. Before I even got to respond, the brunette standing next to me answered first, "Sorry, it's just pretty lame." It was the first time I heard her talk, and her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her. The blonde girl seemed really annoyed at her response, "Aca-scuse me?! Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carrey chart topper is not lame!" The red head cut in, "Yeah we sing all over the world and compete in national championships!" Both girls seemed really passionate about A Capella and the short girl next to me didn't seem the least bit interested, "You guys do that on purpose?" She smiled sarcastically. The blonde looked really pissed, "We played the Cobb Energy Performing Art Center, you bitch!" The girl was taken aback at the response and had a surprised look on her face. The red head slapped the blonde's arm, "What Aubrey means to say is," 'So the blonde's name is Aubrey.' I thought to myself. The red head continued, "we are a close-nit, talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams I to a reality?" I didn't even want to respond, I looked over to the girl standing next to me. God she was so beautiful. It kinda hurts. "Sorry, I don't even sing," she said, "but it was really nice meeting you guys." She left with a polite smile to the girls behind the booth, and I didn't even get to ask for her name. I stood there in awe at what just happened.

The red head turned to me and said, "How about you? Are you interested?" I smiled at her and nodded taking the flyer from her hand out of sheer polietness. Her and Aubrey seemed pleased that I showed an interest. I was about to leave when it hit me, "Sorry," I said, "I didn't catch your name." She closed her eyes and shook her head dramatically. It was cute. "I'm so sorry! Where are my manners!? This Aubrey," she motioned to the blonde, "and I'm Chloe! What's your name?" "Cool," I replied, "I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nicki or Nic or just about anything really." Aubrey and Chloe smiled at me and seemed to be studying me. They're probably praying that I have some sort of singing ability, which I do. Aubrey smiled at me and said, "So we'll see you at auditions then?" I tried my best to get out of this, "Maybe, I don't know. I was kinda just gonna focus on my school work this year, just until I get my bearings for this place." Their whole demeanor changed when I said that, but Chloe seemed to be ok with it, "Oh ok, well, we hope to see you. But if not it's no biggie! It was really nice meeting you!" I smiled and said, "Yeah, likewise!" I then left the booth and realized that I had lost her.

I had lost that alt girl that stole my heart just with one look.

AN: so what do you guys think so far? I really hope you're enjoying it! Because I'm really enjoying writing it. I love changing up the story line to make it fit with my own personal additions. I'm having fun and I hope you guys are too! Thanks for reading!:)


	3. Chapter 3

{Beca's POV}

"Beca? Beca, wake up!" Goddamn my father. What possessed him to plop on my bed at this ungodly hour? I leaned up on my elbows and my eyes met his. He was mad, "Funny, this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class..." It's really early in the morning, I was up late working on a mix, and he has the balls to come wake me up?! Despite the fact that it's early, I tried my best to be annoying right back, "I'm posing an important philosophical question: if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" I slapped an annoyed smile on my face. My father sighed, obviously not enjoying my sarcasm. He got up and paced the tiny dorm room I shared with Kimmy Jin, who was siting at her desk writing something on her laptop.

Seeing is that I'm not going back to sleep, I got up off my bed to go take a shower. I pushed past my dad to get to my closet and he resumed our conversation, "Beca, college is great! People make memories everyday and I see it! You've been here for what, a month now? Do you have an friends?" Shit... I didn't have friends. The first person came to mind was Kimmy Jin. "Kimmy Jin is my friend." I replied. The one time I want her not to talk she doesn't, "Nope." Damn her! Why is she such a bitch!? My father chuckled, "You gotta get out there Bec..." I decided to tell him the one thing I did do here so far, "I got a job at the radio station!" He looked disgusted, "Oh great that place. It's dark and dirty and has what, those three weirdos who work there?" He's such an ass. "Well, four now!" I smiled and pointed to myself. "You gotta try something new Bec!" Damn he's persistent, "Join one club in campus, and if by the end of the year, you still don't wanna be here if you still wanna go off to LA and be P-Diddy: you can quit college. And I will help you move to LA." He's joking... He's gotta be joking, "Really!?" Holy crap this is exciting! "Yes really. But I really need to see it Beca. This is college, join in!" And with that he left, and I was off to take a shower.

{Nicki's POV}

*BEEB BEEB BEEB* Ugh... Is it time to get up already? I looked over to my clock. It read 9 am. Damn why does it feel so early? I sat up in my bed and stretched my hands over my head letting out a groan of relief. I turned to say good morning to Lily, only to find out that she wasn't there. Oh well. I got out of bed, took my pajamas off and got my toiletries ready to go take a shower. My first class doesn't start 'til ten o'clock anyways, so there's no need for me to rush.

When I got to the shower room, I opened up the door and was immediately met by the sight of a naked guy. I was about to protest but then I realized there was someone singing. Two people to be correct. A harmony and a melody were involved and it sounded beautiful. Judging by the range of the voices they were two girls. They are singing Titanium by David Guetta. The guy that was in the shower was just standing outside the stall, staring down. I didn't really want to know what at, but I had a pretty good idea. I shuffled forward nervously. No one heard, thank god. As the two girls finished singing, there was a awkward pause. Someone broke the silence, "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all of this." That voice... Where have I heard it before? There was a whisper, "You should be..." Another awkward pause. I saw a hand grab the towel that was hanging on the railing of the shower stall. The naked guy spoke up, "You have a lovely voice." A quick response from one of the girls, "Thanks!" This girl didn't sound please at all.

Those two voices though sounded so familiar! One of the girls walked out of the stall saying over her shoulder, "See you at auditions!" I was met with the sight of a naked Chloe. The girl from the activity fair. "Oh Jesus Christ dude cover up!" I squealed out in disgust and shut my eyes tight. The red head walked over to me, I knew because the floor was wet and I heard footsteps walking towards me and then some water fell on top of my foot. She whispered in my ear, "You know we're both girls here. We have the same equipment." Her words ticked my ear and sent chills down my spine. Why though? I slowly opened one eye and saw Chloe standing in front of me smiling. God she had an amazing smile. I slowly opened my other eye. Chloe put her hands on her hips, "Now isn't that better?" I raised an eyebrow, "Uh yeah I guess so..." She continued the conversation, "So what brings you here? Nicki, right?" Is she serious? "Well, we're in a shower room, so I guess I was gonna take a shower. It looks like you had other intentions though. And yes my name is Nicki, you remembered." She giggled at my joke. Was it funny? It wasn't meant to be. "No, I was going to shower but then-" I cut her off, "You were going to shower with your boyfriend?" Her eyes grew wide, "Tom is NOT my boyfriend! We are just friends with benefits. I like guys, but I like girls more..." She winked at me. Is she seriously flirting with me? "Ok but then why we're you in another girl's shower?" She looked surprised, "Did you NOT hear her sing?! She's amazing!" She was right too, "Yeah she is, but who is she?" Chloe readjusted the bun on her head and said, "She was that girl you were standing next to that day at the activity fair at me and Aubrey's booth!" Holy shit. That was her? That was the Alt girl singing!? Her voice was so beautiful. It just made me more attracted to her than I was before. This was great, "Uh, Chloe? Did you happen to get her name whilst you were in her shower?" She bit her lip, "No actually, I didn't! But I guess I'll get it later today because auditions are today and she's coming!" She seemed thrilled. And I was as well, "And I will too." She gasped, "Oh my god really!?" She had a huge grin on her face I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I'll see you later! But uhm can I go shower now?" She scrunched her nose and said, "Oh yeah sure, sorry! See you later, Nicki!" I was walking off already, "Bye, Chloe."

This was perfect. This day was finally turning around, and I liked where it was going. I got situated in my shower stall and turned on the water. I let the warn water run down my back as I thought to myself, "Damn this is going to be great." I took my shower, humming Titanium the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

{Beca's POV}

Once I finished my shower, I put my robe on me and my towel on my head. I slowly pulled back the shower curtain to make sure there were no bubbly red heads around. The coast is clear. I ran out of the shower room and straight to my dorm. I slammed the door shut once I got in, I whipped my body around and threw myself on the door panting heavily. This only earned me a scoff of disapproval from Kimmy Jin, who was still in the room. I shook my head, rolled my eyes and got dressed.

After I finished getting dressed, I looked at the clock. It was almost an hour and a half later, and the auditions for this damned A Capella group were in a half hour! I laid down on my bed, crossed my arms over my face and sighed. I closed my eyes and started thinking. 'What the actual fuck am I gonna sing for this audition!? Surely there was a song that had been picked to be arranged, but I guess Chloe forgot to mention that whilst invading my shower!' My eyes shot open at that thought. 'Chloe... Well she was gorgeous. Those piercing blue eyes, that flaming red hair, that intoxicating smile, that voice of hers and the way those water droplets ran down her chest...' My body shot up in bed and I shook my head, my mind going to dark places. 'I couldn't help but look! When a beautiful, wet, naked woman is standing in your shower, you can't help but look!' I reassured my self that if it was anyone else's shower she walked into, they would've done the same thing. I felt my cheeks getting warm at all these thought about Chloe.

Was I supposed to be feeling these things? I don't even know. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I decided to go on Reddit to try and clear my mind of all these thoughts about a certain red head. And maybe I could find something to do for this fucking audition.

{Chloe's POV}

As soon as I was finished with my shower, I ran back to the dorm room that Aubrey and I shared. I ran in and slammed the door to find Aubrey intensely reading her Law Theory text book for the third time today. She didn't even look up. "Holy crap Aubrey will you put down that stupid text book for one second!? I have amazing news!" I nearly screamed at her, but it was the only way to pry her from whatever she was reading. Her eyes slowly lingered off the page and finally met mine, "What is it Chl- wait... Why are you wrapped in only a towel?!" I threw my hands up in frustration, "That doesn't matter right now! What matters is I found someone that's coming to auditions for the Bellas! She has an aca-amazing voice, a bikini ready body, AND she can match pitch and stay on key! You're welcome!" I smirked at my best friend, seeing her jaw hung wide open at the news I just gave her. "That's great Chloe!" She stood and went in to hug me but then pulled back, seeing is that I wasn't properly clothed for a hug. "So uhh... What's her name?" Aubrey asked, obviously anxious to know more details. I bit my lip in response, "Uhm I don't exactly know her name." The blonde looked at me in astonishment, "What the hell, Chloe!? How could you not catch her name!?" I could feel my face burning a little bit, "Well I didn't exactly catch her at a good time..." Aubrey seemed to relax a little bit, "Well where did you find this mystery woman?" And there it was the butterflies in my stomach, the full on blush that was probably noticeable on my cheeks, "I uh... I kinda maybe sorta intruded her shower stall?..."

Aubrey's jaw was hanging open again. I didn't know if she looked mad or shocked or what, but it was scary. "YOU WALKED IN ON HER SHOWERING!?" Ok so apparently she was mad, "Bree she was singing my lady jam, and it sounded really good! And I thought you were the one wanting to recruit people!" Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed, "You couldn't have waited until she was done?!" I sat down on the edge of my bed, "You know in retrospect, that probably would've been the better thing to do. The blonde slapped her head in a sarcastic manner, "Uh, ya think!?"

I smiled up at her and sighed, "Aubrey this girl is amazing. She's everything we're looking for. Her voice is soft and sweet, yet powerful and strong, and oh my god Bree... Her chest is amazing-" Aubrey cut me off by plugging her ears with her fingers, "LALALALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Once Aubrey knew I wasn't talking anymore she continued, "Listen I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you found someone to audition. But can you please not talk about her lady parts, and keep your toner to yourself?" I chuckled, "Sure Bree. But come on we gotta get ready for the auditions!" Aubrey went to the bathroom to get ready, and I went to get dressed. Whilst getting dressed, I couldn't help but think of her... I smiled and said to myself 'Who is this girl? She's managed to turn my life upside down. And she really did have a nice body and voice and... everything really. I wonder what she's gonna sing...'

After I was dressed, Aubrey and I walked side by side to the auditorium to wait for the people who are going to audition for the groups. I couldn't help but smile the whole way there, because I knew that she would be there. I'd get to her her sing and see her again. Probably a bit more clothed this time though. I smirked to myself and thought, 'But I probably wouldn't mind if she showed up naked anyway.'

AN: Sorry this took so long guys! A lot of shit has been going on... So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda tedious to write, but I got through it! I wanted to make this the chapter where we see Beca and Chloe begin to find and develop feelings for each other. If I can I will update this weekend! Thanks for sticking around!:)


End file.
